Goten and Trunks Go to School
by Jesus Mitchell
Summary: Its Gotens and Trunks first day of school and Goten Doesn't wanna Go because he watched a movie. They get there to discover the elementary is big and a lot of stuff happens in 7 Periods. I rated it M for the Cussing and Other Stuff. Hope You Enjoy


Z-Fighters In:

Goten and Trunks Goes to School

I do not Own Dragon Ball Z. I Did this for the enjoyment of others. I really Hope You Guys Like It!

* * *

Chapter 1: I DON'T WANNA GO

"MOM! I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL. I WANNA STAY HOME AND PLAY WITH NYMBUS. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO. I'M NOT GOING"! Goten Jumps Up and Grabs on to the chandelier. It was Gotens first Day of School and He was Scared. He really didn't want to go to school because he had just watched a Movie the night before about a haunted school.

Chi Chi look up and shouted "Goten. You are Going School IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT"! Just then the Doorbell Rings and to Gotens Surprise it was his best friend Trunks

Trunks Politely say "Hi Goten's Mom. Is Goten ready yet"?

Goten in total shock says "Trunks Your Going To School too"?! Goten was Surprised because he thought that Trunks was Home schooled.

"Well My dad wants me to grow up and be the Savior of the earth and not you while my mom wants me to take over Capsule Corp. Then my Mom and My dad got in a Argument and the dad Blew up the Kitchen. Never mind That. Lets Go or we will be late". Trunks said with a stern voice.

Goku Comes in the room and Says "Need me to take you guys to school. I could Just Flash in and out"

"My Dad Say's that'll he will defeat you one day. And he said that if you offered to tell you not a chance". Trunk said.

"Lets Go"! Trunks Shouted. Goten and Trunks Take off and they Fly to school.

"I bet you a toy That I'll make there before you" Goten Said

Trunks Replied "Goten we can't show our our strength at school. Remember when the the dead came back and we got invaded by that army"?

"Oh Yeah. I remember that"! Goten shouted

"Well that is what will happen if we show our abilities" Trunks Said back to Goten

"THE DEAD WILL RISE"! Goten Screamed

"No Goten. A Army will come" Trunks Stated. And Before they Knew it They were were at the Elementary School for The Gifted. It was a Proud school. They were the best school in the district. But they had 1 problem. The problem that will change the way they look at things. A Problem so Big that they could ruin there whole reputation. That problem is that they let Goten and Trunks in the school.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bullies Get Served

The School on the Inside was huge! Like a High School Huge. It was So Big that every Grade had its Own Level. K-5 each had there own luck room. Goten Had Just turned 8. So he and Trunks where gonna be in the 3rd Grade together. They got there schedule and they compared it.

"Trunks we have ALL THE SAME CLASSES" Goten shouted with Glee

"Yeah Goten thats cool. Just don't cramp my style Ok". Trunks said looking around.

"Well Well Well. Look what we have here. New Babies to harass". Said a Strange kid.

"Hi. I'm Goten. What Grade are YOU in". Goten asked.

"Wedgey Time for the baby". The Kid Said. Goten is Naive so he had no idea what he was gonna do to him. But Trunks did. He knew exactly what was happening.

"Goten look out". Trunks Flashed in front of Goten and Kick away the Kid. The Kids Goon's were just staring and trunks. Trunks had kicked the kid threw a 3 walls.

Trunks Just Looked away and said "Common Goten. Lets Go" Goten wasn't fazed. It was normal for him to see that stuff. But Goten was wondering why Trunks had kicked the Kid.

"Trunks he was gonna give me a Wedge. The Newest and coolest toy out there. And he was gonna give it to me". Goten said with disappointment.

"No He wasn't Goten. He was gonna give you a Wedgey. It means he was gonna pull your underwear and try to hurt you. Oh and those wedge things suck. Not even worth it".

"What"? Goten asked with confusion

"First is Homeroom. And the old lady at the front said that she homeroom was supposed to show a bullying movie. Pay close attention to the mean stuff that the bully does to the kid. And you'll Understand. But ignore that tell a adult crap. That Shit Never works. You'll just be called a snitch. But I'll tell you what to do during the video so you'll know". Trunks says with a confident face.

"Ok Trunks. Lets go" Goten shouted as he started running to the class room. Goten and Trunks went to homeroom and sat right next to each other. But it seemed like everyone had it out for them. Trunks turned around in his seat and asked the kid behind him why did everyone have a "I'll Kill you Glare in there eyes"

"That kid you kicked was the main man, the leader, the boss of our school. His name is Butch. Everyone works for him. The Principle may be in charge but he is IN CHARGE. You are either with him or Against him. And if you are against him you gonna have to have a lot of nerve. I can't be seen talking to you. If I am I might be demoted down a rank and might be given a swirly! The kid said.

"You know what. Me and Goten Say's FUCK Butch. Butch can go take a hike for all we care"! Trunks Shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone one Gasped. And Everyone said at the same Time "You'll be sorry if you disobey Butch.

Goten said "Sorry about what? This"! Goten Pulled down his pants and showed his butt. "Butch can kiss on this! Trunks am I doing it right?"

Trunks said laughing "Yeah you are! But pull your pants up the teacher is Coming".

* * *

Chapter 3: Bad Advice

The Teacher Walks in the room and starts to talk about how this is gonna be a great year. Then She Puts in the Movie. Trunks kept on telling Goten stuff about what to do if that happened. But the stuff he was telling him was for Middle School and High School students. Not 3rd Graders.

The Video would say "If kids don't let you play with them"

Trunks would finish the Sentence "Tell them Fuck You and Push someone down"

"If someone try to give you a wedgey"

"Kick them into the wall like did"

"If you get in a fight"

"Beat They Ass"!

After the video was over Goten had all the thoughts in his mind. He had questions for Trunks.

"Where did you learn all that vital information Trunks" Goten Asked

"My Dad". Trunks Replied. "He told me all this stuff before I Left. He doesn't want me to get in trouble. He said he might loose it and blow up the building".

They still had plenty of time so the teacher just let them talk the rest of the time. But while Goten and Trunks were talking and bunch of paper wads and spit balls came there way. The dodged all of them. A kid shot one more and missed. Trunks had lost his temper.

"YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH! OK. SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! Trunks Jumped up on his table and was about to throw a Ki Blast, But Goten tossed him a balled up paper and said "Remember what we talked about! THE UNDEAD! AND THE ARMY!

Trunks Remembered and Said "Oh Right"! Then Trunks threw the wadded paper. EVeryone moved out the way and the ball went threw the Wall. Lucky for them it was a hole threw the side of the building and no one got hurt.

The Teacher doesn't even blink. The teacher doesn't blink because she is asleep. But she soon woke up because the loud bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the class room trying to get away from Goten and Trunks. Goten and Trunks Casually pick up there Back-Packs and walk out in slow motion. They walk out and see chaos. A bunch of kids are getting bullied. It looks like a bunch of 5th Graders.

"Why The Hell are they on our floor"? Trunks asks with disgust

"I don't Know. But we are about to find Out" Goten says with a face. Trunks looks to his right and see's that 3 guys are coming there way.

"Trunks, Its about to go Down" Goten says with a smirk on his face

* * *

Chapter 4: Romance In the Air

Goten looked over to trunks and said "Its My Turn. I got this" Trunks nodded and backed up a little bit.

"Hey look at the babies in there….." Goten Kicks the first guy into the lockers. Then he slams the other guy into the second grade floor. And the last guy he picks up and throws him up to the 4th Grade Floor. During this short 8 second time period Trunks notices a Girl staring at Goten with aw. Even after he was done beating uo those guy's she was still staring. She had those Lovey Dovey eyes. Trunks knew exactly what it was. That is how his mom looks at his dad.

"That was easier than I expected" Goten Said with a Big Smile on his face

"Hey Goten, That girl over there likes you". Trunks said with a smirk. He points over a group of girls

Goten looks over where Trunks is Pointing and says "What Her"! Trunks follows Gotens Finger and looks at who he is pointing at.

"NOT THE FAT ONE! THE ONE NEXT TO HER DUMMY"!

Goten is relieved "Oh Ok. I'm gonna go talk to her". Goten walks over and introduces himself

"Hi. I'm Goten. And your Name is"?

"Melissa. My Name is Melissa"

"Thats a cute name. Its goes with your cute face". Goten said with a Smirk on his face.

Melissa started to blush. "Thats the cutest thing anyone has said to me. What Grade are you in Goten?"

"3rd Grade" Goten said

"Oh really. I'm in 4th Grade. Lets see if we have any classes together" Melissa and Goten compare schedules and they find out they have 3 classes.

"O.K. So we have Mixed Martial Arts, Gym, and Lunch together". Melissa Said with Joy. "I'll See you later Cutie"

"No I'll see you in my mind all day" Goten says being Flirty "I'll be waiting till I see your face again".

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Melissa said while blushing. Melissa Runs off and Trunks walks up and says "where did you learn all that stuff from"?

"What stuff" Goten said

"That flirting stuff. You know everything I know" Trunks said with amazement

"You were listening. Man I feel embarrassed. But my mom listens to old music and I picked up on some of it. Its all slow jams. My dad is usually outside and Gohan is still out doing God knows what"! Goten explained

"Thats where my mom learned all that stuff from".

"Common Trunks, We are gonna be late for our next class". So Goten and Trunks hurries to there next class and yet again there teacher has them sitting next to each other.

* * *

Chapter 5: Silly Goten

The Teacher is a Male. He was short. Like a Lepricon Short. He was tall and very pale. Like he needed a tan. A MAYJOR TAN.

"So mister Teacher Sir" Goten says "What time is Lunch"?

"Silly Goten Lunch is for kids" The teacher says

"What? I asked what time lunch is". Goten says with a puzzled look on his face.

"Its your 4th Period you silly boy" The teacher says all quirky

"DAMMIT CAN I GET EXACT TIME"! Goten shouts

"Silly Goten cussing is for adults"! The Teacher said. Trunks could tell that Goten is getting agitated. So Trunks Tells Goten

"Calm Down Goten. Your Super Saiyan Aura is starting to show. Remember what we talked about".

Goten calming down says "Right. Who is this Guy anyway. He is a little crazy. He is treating me like I'm in a Trix's Commercial".

"Uhhh his Name is Lucky Charms" Trunks says after looking at his paper.

Goten has this shocked/laughing look on his face. So he says "Like the Cereal. Oh heck no. This guy is more of a fruit loop then a teacher".

"Ok Class lets get to know each other". Lucky Charm Say's "First off what is you your favorite Cereal". Everyone answers Lucky Charms because his name is Lucky Charm. But when it gets to Goten he Say's

"Cinnemon Toast Crunch" Goten says with a Evil look on his face.

Lucky Charm looked mad "I'LL KILL YOU" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Lucky for Goten the Principle was walking by at the time and heard what he said. He walks in the classroom and say's "Mr. Charm, Your language is Horrible. You are Fired"! Lucky Charm was Livid. He was pisted off to the highest Pistivity.

"Silly Goten. Silly Trunks. I will kill both of you when you least expect it".

The Principle scared said "G-Guards" The Guards quickly showed up and took away lucky charm. The Bell Rang Shortly after the death threat.

"Goten, There was something definitely wrong with Lucky Charm. I felt his power level. It was bigger than a Normal Person. We better expect the unexpected alright" Trunks claimed

"I'm way ahead of you Trunks" Goten said with shock "Hope he isn't one of the undead".

* * *

Chapter 6: A Peep Hole

Goten and Trunks Leave there second period class and they head to gym. The Gym is in the Basement so they they had to walk past the smaller kids floors. 2nd Graders were sort of like them but all girls had cooties. 1st Grade graders were in the hall playing patty cake and kiddie games. And Kindergarden had kid running on a Rampage Not know what going on and saying weird stuff. When they finally reached the Gym, Goten Saw Melissa. She ran up and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Hi there Goten. Did you Miss Me"?

Goten replied "I missed you my whole life".

"Wow he is Good, A Third Grade Playa". A Girl Said

Goten Ask's "Who is That"

"Oh This Is Jackie. She is My Best Friend. She is always getting me into situations.

Trunks asks " Jackie What is your favorite movie of all time and how did you see it".

Jackie replies "Ted. The Movie about a Teddy Bear Coming to Life and Drinking. And I Snuck in".

Trunks says in a Dreamy Voice "Where have you been all my life"?

Then all of a Sudden a Big and Loud voice said "Shut Up and Go change in the locker room. When Goten and Trunks get in the locker room they see a bunch of guys in a line in the corner. They walk up and ask what is going on.

A Kid Says "There is a Hole threw the other side. We are taking turns watching them Change. Get In Line! And Wait like everyone else". The Boy said. Goten and Trunks leave and Get Dressed when Goten see's a tiny whole.

"Hey Trunks look! There is a tiny Whole". Goten Exclaimed.

Trunks gets up and examines the Hole. After examining the whole he says "its not big enough for anyone to see out of. Its to small. But is does go to the other side". Goten Takes his 2 fingers and he Poke his fingers through the hole and he says "Now is it Big Enough"?!

"Oh Yeah" Trunks Says. Trunks and Goten walk over to the line and say "We found a bigger hole and it has No line".

No One Moves. They all Turn around and send the guy in the back to go check it out. Trunks and Goten show the guy the hole. He looks and he just stays there. Everyone else notices he didn't come back. So half of the Guys Rush over to the hole.

Goten Says with a Grin "Our work here is done".

* * *

Chapter 7: FOOOOOD FIIIIIGHT

3rd Period the

Coach Made the class Run 25 Laps. Trunks and Goten got done early. Really Early. So coach let them roam the Halls.

"Man that was easy. Glad Gym is over "Trunks said while putting his hands behind his head

"Hey Lets go Train. Class isn't over for another 40 Minutes. Lets Go." Goten Suggests

"Cool" Trunks Says. So Goten and Trunks Go Train with each other. Goten Learning to control his Kamehameha. And Trunks learned how to disappear faster. When The Bell Rings Goten Runs to Lunch and Grabs EVERYTHING to eat. Trunks Shows up and see's that Goten has a all of the food on his tray.

"Goten give me some, and you can't afford all that. Here is what you get to eat in a school setting". Trunks takes almost everything off besides a few chicken nuggets, a apple, and A Orange Juice.

Goten Falls Over and Says "I'm Gonna Die". More Kids Start to Fill in the room. Goten and Trunks Sit with Jackie, Melissa and some other Kids. Goten eats all his food (Besides the Apple) in 5 seconds. Everyone just stares at Goten while he Belches.

"What. You have never seen anyone eat food before"? Goten asks. Everyone just stares at him. Then all of a Sudden A Pizza Fall's on the Floor and Goten Gets Mad. He Picks up his Apple and Screams "THAT WAS PERFECTLY GOOD FOOD"! Goten threw the apple and It hit Butch in the Side of his head. He falls down and Blood is coming out of his head. He is Still alive but unconscious. All of a Sudden they hear a kid scream "FOOD FIGHT"! The Lunch room goes crazy. And So Does Goten. He totally fogets about the plan he and trunks made. Goten Just Started to Float up and eat the food in 1 Gulp. Goten was in food heaven. No one was paying attention because they were all trying not to get hit. Trunks Jumps Up and Grabs Goten and was using him as a shield. Not a Human Shield. More of a Eating Shield. Goten Ate everything that came his way. Trunks Sits Goten Down and Starts to Dodge food like a Practice or something. Kids kept throwing and throwing food. It was nonstop. Until Goten ate All the Food. So everyone had to stop because there was no food left. Goten sits up and Says "I'M STILL HUNGRY"! This Shocks everyone besides Trunks. Trunks simplify says "Thats My Goten. Gonna Have to Train Hard to Make sure your not fat". The Bells Ring and Everyone gets ups up from were they are and they go to class.

"Hey Goten, Trunks. Next is Mixed Martial Arts. Wanna walk to class with us"? Melissa asks.

"Sure. The Janitor is gonna have a huge mess to clean up". Goten Says Laughing. Everyone starts laughing and they start to walk to the roof. Where Martial Arts Is.

* * *

Chapter 8: What Are you Doing Gohan

They all walk up to mixed Martial Arts. They had to walk past all the Grades. When they got up to 4th Grade they were mellow. They had Boyfriends and Girlfriends. But all the Did was hold hand and hug. When They got up to the fifth grade it was a whole different story. They were kissing on the Lips and stuff. They were the head of school because the were the oldest. They Finally get upstairs to the Roof and they See a Dojo and Stuff. The Teacher is already in there. From the back he looked young and Tall. About Goku's Height. And he was wearing a Purple Jumpsuit. When He turned around he Looked like Gohan. He Looked Like That because he is Gohan

"GOHAN WHY ARE YOU IN MY MIXED MARTIAL ARTS CLASS" Goten Screamed.

"Oh Hi to you too Goten. I guess I'm your teacher. You chose this class to train right".

"Hey Gohan. I thought you would be with Videl. Aren't you like her little puppy dog?" Trunks said with a Smirk on his face

"No I'm Not her Puppy Dog Trunks. I'm a Man. She is My Puppy Dog". Gohan Snapped at Trunks. The Door Bursts Open and there is a loud yelp foam the door.

"What did you just Say Gohan"? Videl asked in a Demanding Voice.

"Nothing Dear. I was talking to Trunks about the new Move called Videl. It requires you to be in a Puppy dog stance for it to work correctly".

Videl Stamps her foot "Better Been that and Not something else. I'll Be outside and I'll wait on you. Hurry up Ok. This is our only free period off".

"Yes Dear. I'll be done soon". Gohan Replies. Videl leaves and Trunks Looks at Him and Says "Your a Little….

Jackie cuts him off and says "Bitch". Trunks Looks at her and says "What a woman". Gohan says "Why do are Saiyans attracted to controlling girls".

Goten says "Melissa isn't Controlling at all". Gohan and Nod's and starts the class. All he did is show them basic stuff and when Gohan asked people to demonstrate Goten and Trunks hands were always the first one up. And when they preformed the showed out. They were fantastic. Gohan taught them some more stuff and then he said the last 10 Minutes where Sparring Time. They would Spar with for a minute. There where 20 kids in class so it meant there was enough time to fight. Everyone went and when it was Goten and Trunks turn Gohan gave them a look. The look of Better Not Fight Like you did in the tournament. So All Goten and Trunks did was throw fake punches and pretend to get hit. In the Pretend Fight Goten won. The Bell Rang and everyone ran out.

"Nice Job Today. You will be able to fight at full power on a Island. Where no one lives" Gohan said.

"GOHAN COME NOW"! Videl yelled.

"Yes dear". Gohan yells and runs out see you at home Goten".

* * *

Chapter 9: Super Toilet Explosion

Goten and Trunks Go to there next Class. Its reading. The Teacher Introduces Himself to the class and he give everyone a random Book. He wants everyone to read chapter 1-3. Trunks and Goten are on chapter 2 of there books when all of a sudden Goten bursts out "Can I go to the Bathroom"

The Teacher said "No. Finish your 3 chapters then you can go".

"But I need to go NOW"! Goten shouts

"FINISH YOUR 3 CHAPTERS"! The Teacher Shouts Back

"I WILL PULL MY PANTS DOWN AND SHIT ON THE FLOOR! Goten shouts back

"You Wouldn't" The teacher asked. Goten Pulls down his pants and he said "Try Me"! The Teacher Give Goten the Bathroom Pass and Goten shoots out of the Class room with his Pants Down. He runs throughout the hallway and he is caught on camera. When Goten Gets to The Bathroom. He sits down on the toilet and He Starts to take his dump all of a Sudden Goten Just Starts to Yell and He turns Super Saiyan. After he turned into the Super Saiyan the Toilet Exploded.

"Goten and Trunks please report to the front office". Goten and Trunks get up and go down the stairs to the front office

* * *

Chapter 10: Lucky Charm Returns

Goten and Trunks get to the front office and the lady up front said that he'll be right with you. They Waited for a few minutes and the bell rings. Then the Principle comes and gets them.

"What did we do"? Trunks asked.

"Well Lets see….

1. Broken 4 walls

2. Knocked out a Kid with a Apple

3. Destroyed a Locker

4. Destroyed a Ceiling

5. Destroyed a Floor

6. Hurt 4-5 5th Graders

7. Started a food fight

8. Made a Peep Hole in the Boys Locker Room.

9. Pulled your pants down and threaten to shit on the floor

Last But Not least you ran through the hallway with you pants down. That is all the reason's why I'm gonna expel you and get you thrown in Jail.

"Hey if you caught Goten Pulling his Pant's Down on camera you could go to Jail for Child Pornography". Trunks Stated. All of a sudden Lucky Charm Bursts in through the wall. He had on Cereal Boxes and said "I'm Coo Coo for Coco Puffs! Then all of a sudden Lucky Charm Started to grow to be 60 feet in the Air. Thats as big as there school.

"Now where Talking" Trunks Said. Trunks Turned Super Saiyan.

"Oh Yeah. Its Time isn't it". Goten Exclaimed.

"Yeah it is, Do you still remember it"? Trunks asked

"Of course I do. Lets Do This". Goten yelled

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU" Trunks Screamed

Goten starts Shuffling "EVERYDAY I SHUFFLEN DO DO DO DO DI DI DO"!

"Are you kidding me. Why would you shuffle and there is a big monster about to kill us"?

"Because the writer is Listening to Party Rock Anthem"

"Oh Ok. That makes sense. Let do Fusion". Trunks Says

"Fu"

"Sion"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Du Duhna Du. The Hero of Justice is Here. Its Gotenks". Let Go. Gotenks Says. They fuse infront of everyone. Now everyone is Just amazed. They all just are watching instead of running.

"Common Coco Puff. Lets Dance".

* * *

Chapter 11: Things Change Forever

"Breakfest is the most important meal of the day"! Lucky Charms States in a Big Voice. Lucky Charms Punchs and The School but Gotenks Stops his Punch and he picks up Lucky Charm. They throw him and he lands on the Walmart next door. Lucky Charm Gets Up and He shots a Ki Blast. A Ki Blast of Cereal.

"Are you Kidding Me. Cereal. Super Ghost Kamekaze Attack. Go eat that cereal." The Ghosts go and try to eat the cereal and they explode on impact. All the cereal fell to the street. Gotenks Then Appears right in front of Lucky Charm and they Realize that he is made out of cereal. All Kinds Of Cereal. But for some reason its not made up of Cinnamon Toast Toast Crunch. It really odd. But They created a Ghost and commanded it to go inside. It went inside and It blew up Lucky Charm. All the Cereal Fell to the Ground. Gotenks turned around and he said "Your Savior has Saved You!

"LOOKOUT"! The kids in the Building Pointed to the Monster. They turn around and they get punched into the School Building. When the Land in the school Lockers the Defuse instantly.

"OWWWWW THAT HURT"! Goten Shouted.

"I Have a Idea. When I shoot off a Piece of his Body I gonna need you to eat it. Ready, Sett, GOOOOOOOOO" Trunks Shouted out to Goten. Goten and Trunks Go And Do the Plan. Trunks would Shoot off a Piece of Lucky Charms Body and Goten would race around and eat it.

"This is Takeing Forever. At this rate he will regenerate before we got at least a 10 of his body. Hey Guys. I'm Gonna Shoot off his body and you eat it Ok". Trunk Shouted. Everyone Nodded and exited the building and Started to eat what trunks Shot off.

All of a sudden 4 people flash in front of Trunks. The one in the middle says "Hey Need a Hand"?. Trunks Looks Up and He See's Goku, His Dad (Vegeta), Gohan, And Piccolo.

Vegeta Yells " I'll Go eat with Kakorotts Son. Vegeta Flies of and starts eating

Goku Agree's and says "Me Too. The rest of you go and shoot his body off with Trunks. They Go and they Start eating and Shooting. And Before they know it the Monster is almost done when someone runs up and throws Cinnamon Toast crunch at the remains of the monster and the monster starts to just turn into dust. Cereal dust. Even the food in Goku, Vegeta, And Goten's Stomach Turns into dust.

"That was it's weakness. CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH"! Vegeta Yells. "Thats It I'm Leaveing. Trunks Come straight home when school is done. You still have 20 minutes Left. And with That Vegeta Leaves. Piccolo doesn't say anything. He Just Grunts and Fly's away.

"Bye Son, I'll see you at home. Your mom is gonna wanna know how your day went. Bye". Gohan Grabs His Hand and they Teleport out of there. Everyone is Cheering. The come down and they are Greeted by hand shakes and Joy. The Principle Drops the Charges and they gets to stay in school. Butch Who used to run everything he gave up his position and Gave it to Trunks and Goten. They Tell everyone that there is no more Bullying. All the Little Kid Cheer and hug each other. And When the Bell Rings Jackie and Melissa Walk up and Kiss them on the cheek. They are stunned. When they are flying home they start to talk

"Man Today was a Crazy Day wasn't it"? Trunks asked

"I wonder how we are gonna Top Today". Goten asked

"Well we have a whole school year to do a bunch of stuff. Don't tell your mom about today and i won't tell mine". Trunks said

"Deal". Goten Says. They Split and go there separate ways until tomorrow. They Both Home around the Same Time. Its Dark and there families had just started dinner. They walk in throw there backpacks on there floors. Both there mom's How was School. And They both Said It was Ok.

* * *

So all well ends well I hope you enjoyed my

"WHY IS THERE LIPSTICK ON YOUR CHEEK"! Chi Chi and Bulma Say at he same time. "You have have a lot of explaining to do"!

Uh-Oh. Oh well. You know the Story. I hoped you Enjoyed My Book. See Yah!


End file.
